and here we go again
by bronaparte
Summary: Karena hanya ada perawalan dari kisah mereka, sehingga akhir merupakan mustahil. — Kyousuke, oneshot.


[**Little Busters!**] [and here we go again © **bronaparte**]  
**Disclaimer(s)**: © KEY Visual Arts, Maeda Jun  
**Character(s)**: the _Little Busters_, Natsume Kyousuke  
**Warning**: genfic, post-Refrain, **SPOILER ALERT**.  
**Note(s)**: first _Little Busters! _FF in Indonesian. first time with genfic. first time writing FF for years. so many firsts, no?

* * *

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Natsume Kyousuke merasa, realita tempatnya berpijak sekarang ini hanyalah figmen dari sejuta mimpi di tengah tidur siangnya.

Atau fantasinya yang tersisip di antara dunia yang ia ciptakan—dunia tanpa perawalan juga akhiran.

Namun, entah untuk keberapa kalinya juga, terik matahari serta suara hentakkan kaki-kaki kecil menerjang pasir serta tawa renyah dari teman-temannya serta—

Kyousuke kembali tersadarkan bahwa ini realita. Sebuah **ending bahagia **yang, pada akhirnya, dapat ia rampas kembali dari Tuhan yang telah jahil dengan nasibnya. Sebuah akhiran yang ia nanti untuk kisah kecilnya, sebuah akhiran untuk semua penderitaan dan segantang air mata yang meluncur bersamaan dengan cucur keringat.

Desir ombak yang pelan disertai angin yang membisik pada daun pohon kelapa menjadi latar Kyousuke dalam observasi bisunya. Meski rasa nyeri dari jahitan bekas operasinya meradang berusaha mencabik Kyousuke dari dalam, itu tetap tidak mampu menggoyahkan Kyousuke dari perasaan…_bahagia_nya pada hari ini. Bola mata rubi Kyousuke beralih yang sedari tadi memandang jauh ke horizon laut, kini dengan bergilir menyaksikan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Kamikita dan Noumi, yang saling menghempas ombak-ombak kecil satu sama lain berusaha meraih dominansi dalam perang air kecil-kecilan mereka, beserta Nishizono yang entah mengapa terseret masuk. Kyousuke menyadari senyum Nishizono yang entah mengapa lebih sumringah dari biasanya.

Kengo, yang tengah bermediasi sembari bernaung di bawah pohon kelapa. Raut wajahnya penuh konsentrasi, posturnya tegap besi, tidak ada yang bisa membuyarkan konsentrasinya dari mediasi.

Gaduh riuh yang berasal dari Masato dan Saigusa, yang notabene sedang berkejaran di pinggir pantai. Spesifiknya, Masato yang mengejar Saigusa sambil bersumpah serapah dan sesekali meneriakkan nama keluaga gadis tersebut dengan nada penuh murka sementara Saigusa hanya tertawa lepas, melanjutkan trek seribu langkahnya—apapun untuk menjauh dari pemuda bertubuh baja tersebut. Namun Kyousuke tidak secuilpun khawatir, karena bukan Saigusa namanya jika ia tidak membuat jengkel seseorang, dan bukan Masato namanya jika ia tidak mudah ditipu dengan kebohongan sepandir apapun.

Riki dan Rin yang sedang berbincang sambil menyaksikan perang kecil antara Kamikita, Noumi, dan Nishizono. Samar-samar Kyousuke menangkap patah kalimat dari Rin yang penuh dengan nada tidak sabar, _"Jadi cewek seperti apa yang kau suka, Riki?!" _yang langsung diikuti dengan jawaban Riki, _"Ng-nggak tahu!" _sebelum suara mereka berdua kembali teredam gelegar suara Masato, _"SAIGUSAAAA!"_. Kyousuke tertawa kecil melihat seberapa naïf adik dan _calon adik ipar_nya itu.

"Aah, hari yang indah bukan, Mr. Kyousuke?"

Seketika, observasi Kyousuke menemui akhirnya sesaat namanya terpanggil oleh bukan lain, Kurugaya Yuiko, yang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, sebelum berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Nggak main bareng yang lain, Kurugaya?"

"Aku sudah ada niat untuk mempesilahkan diriku masuk ke perang ombak Kamikita."

"Tapi?"

"Aku menunggu saat yang tepat."

Kyousuke mengangkat alis, "Seperti?"

"Saat baju mereka bertiga sudah basah kuyup. Pada saat itu, mereka yang telah lengah akan kuserang dari belakang…dengan wajah yang masih shok, akan ku_basuh _ mereka dengan jurus pemanggilan ombak besar yang telah diwariskan turun-temurun keluarga 'Saito', yang tidak hanya membuat mereka semakin basah kuyup, namun dapat menghanyutkan pakaian mereka—"

"Aah, cukup sampai disitu, Kurugaya. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya."

"—dan juga pakaian dalam mereka. Semuanya. Hanyut."

Kyousuke hanya tertawa garing, kontras dengan senyum birahi yang terpaparkan di wajah Kurugaya.

Setelah dua menit diisi hening, Kurugaya kembali mengangkat suara meski tatapnya masih tertuju pada (dada) Noumi, "Kau sendiri, mengapa hanya diam saja, Natsume-_ani_?"

"Ada kesenangan tersendiri melihat mereka bersenang-senang seperti ini."

"Ha-ha-ha. Tatapanmu itu seperti seorang kakek yang mengawasi cucu-cucunya bermain sembari bernostalgia memutar memori lama."

"Yah…" mata Kyousuke jatuh ke figur Riki yang kini seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Rin, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, "analogimu itu tidak jauh dari kenyataan, Kurugaya."

Kurugaya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Ha-ha-ha! Begitulah rupanya ucap si pencipta dunia tanpa perawalan dan akhiran," perlahan, pelan-pelan dan semakin cepat, Kurugaya melangkah meninggalkan Kyousuke menuju Kamikita, namun sebelum itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia berkata pada pemuda yang masih belum beranjak, "namun jangan anggap kisah kita semua sudah berakhir, Natsume-_ani_."

Kyousuke mengangguk pelan, matanya kini terfokus pada figur Kurugaya yang berlari ke arah Kamikita, lalu dalam sepersekian detik meluncur, menyibak, dan menghasilkan ombak besar yang melalap Kamikita, Noumi, dan Nishizono di tengah shok mereka.

(Kyousuke berharap, setelah ombak itu mereda, tiga gadis malang tersebut masih hidup dengan pakaian mereka melekat pada tubuh seperti sediakala)

Karena, hey, jika dipikir-pikir, apapun menghadang tidak setanding dengan _Little Busters_. Dan jika Tuhan bersikap jahil untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan mempermainkan benang takdir mereka—

_Little Busters _akan bangkit kembali, seperti legenda burung api.

Karena hanya ada perawalan dari kisah mereka, sehingga akhir merupakan mustahil.


End file.
